Project Summary/Abstract Overall ? The mission of the San Diego Center for AIDS Research (SD CFAR) is to find a cure for HIV for those already infected, and to prevent HIV transmission to those not infected. Our Center?s research priorities are aligned with the NIH Office of AID Research priorities and include: optimizing HIV care, alleviating HIV health disparities and advancing scientific discovery for HIV cure and vaccine efforts. The specific aims of the SD CFAR are to: 1. Foster innovative HIV research by providing the foundation and framework for highly productive collaborations across disciplines, investigators, member institutions, and the HIV community. 2. Capitalize on our community engagement and international expertise to develop sustainable research programs locally and in targeted low and middle income countries highly impacted by HIV. 3. Provide Training, Inspiration, Mentoring, and Expert guidance (TIME) to local and international investigators across career stages. 4. Thoughtfully plan our Center?s growth and flexibility to adapt to an ever evolving research environment. Structure: The SD CFAR is multi-institutional, with members at La Jolla Institute of Allergy and Immunology (LJI), Sanford Burnham Prebys Medical Discovery Institute (SBP), The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), and University of California San Diego (UCSD). The Center is co-directed by members of our Operations Team including Drs. Davey Smith (contact PI), Douglas Richman, Robert Schooley, and Bruce Torbett. Our CFAR is comprised of ten Cores and one Scientific Working Group. One of these Cores, the Disparities Core, is completely funded by the California HIV Research Program, but remains ingrained as a standalone Core in our Center. We continue to be guided by our External Advisory and Executive Committees, as well as our Co- Directors, Core Directors, Scientific Working Groups and our membership. Progress: Since our renewal in 2012, these efforts have yielded a productive, enthusiastic and growing group of investigators. As the synergy among our investigators and member institutions increases, we have identified the need to expand our infrastructure to address new opportunities. This success has culminated in our move from a Tier 2 to Tier 3 CFAR.